


Jen's History and Revised Timeline

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: This is the history of my OC Jen in the World of Warcraft universe. At this point, I am happy with how it is and intend to keep it like this for the foreseeable future. I have added in a revised timeline at the bottom that is more up to date as well.





	Jen's History and Revised Timeline

Jenovaar (Jen) was born on Argus to a rural Eredar family living on the outskirts of Mac’aree approximately 25,000 years ago. She grew up in a household with her two parents and sister. From an early age, there was a clear disconnect between her and the rest of her family. Born six years after her sister, it was clear her parents never intended on having a second child, but nevertheless loved her and raised her. She shared a common interest with her sister with sword play and aggression, so the two would spend hours in their days pretending to duel and pretend all sorts of fantastical creatures were coming to their home and that they were the last bastion of defense. Jen, in contrast to her older sister, was a lot more plain, shy, reserved, and not as beautiful as her sister. The age difference between them became apparent once her sister was summoned to the capital to train in advanced arts of military swordplay. This left Jen alone with her parents on the rural farmstead and in the absence of a sparring partner, she turned to books. Her father was a meager spellcaster in his time and lent her books to study magic. Between swordplay and magic, she could not decide what she wanted to pursue.

Of course, the day would arrive when it was her turn to leave the home and head to the city. Due to her original love of swordplay, she immediately followed in her sister's footsteps of trying to join the defense force of Argus but was quickly ridiculed and sent away. She then went to the Augari and studied magic alongside them and became a decent enough mage, but the cruel teachings and the ruthless cuts of the lesser students caused her to drop out. Not being the best looker or spellcaster, favoritism shone through and she was often bullied and eventually forced out of the school. The one talent she did have however was compassion, something not favored much by the advanced Eredar race. On her way out of Mac’Aree to head home, she was greeted by a follower of Velen. As luck would have it, there was an order dedicated to following Velen, one of the Triumvirate, and doing the will of his visions, and they were accepting anyone. In her vulnerable state, she accepted and soon used her gift of compassion to help out the less fortunate, as well as follow the visions of Velen. Though sometimes his visions were out of context or just seems wrong, the group continued to follow.

Many years later, someone brought the latest message in. Velen’s latest vision, according to their contact, was that a great evil was coming disguised as someone to bring about the new enlightenment of the Eredar when in reality, this being was going to bring about the destruction of their people. Jen and the others tirelessly worked to undo the plans this person would bring into place. They worked for months, converting people to their side until the day came when Sargeras came.

It was a brilliant shining light on the far side of Mac’aree, the terrace where most of the elite were only allowed. Jen and her friends sat at the bottom with the rest of the population, unable to hear the message being brought to them. After what seemed like hours, the Triumvirate descended upon the people. Kil’jaeden stood in front and raised his voice. “We need not endure this solitude any longer. The Triumvirate has received a visitor from another world. He has shown us the path to a new future. He offers us power unlike any we have known before. In partnership with our new ally, the light of the Eredar will shine brightly across the cosmos. I ask you now, to raise your voice in praise. Praise Sargeras.” The crowd erupted into cheers, though a lot of expressions held fast, a quick divide growing between everyone. Jen and the others in her group looked to the Triumvirate, noting Velen’s displeasure. Everyone in her group seemed to share his feeling, though Jen had a word deep in her mind she couldn't get out, “solitude.” Even as part of this group, she felt like she was working for a goal among peers and not friends. Velen had been wrong about visions before. No, she quickly snapped out of it and went along with her group. Later comments noted that Sargeras was coming back within the next couple of weeks to have the decision finalized, but Jen could hardly focus on the last minute task her compatriots were performing. She had always admired Velen for taking her in but always looked up to the other Triumvirate members more. The wise words and physical prowess of the stunning Kil’jaeden. The way Archimonde could weave Arcane magics into a delicate touch, or a destructive force. These were both strong leaders that wanted something more for their people, and Velen had a vision this would turn bad? Something didn't add up for her, and the thoughts of Kil’jaeden and Archimonde occupied her thoughts more and more in the coming weeks.

The crowds gathered once again near the terrace, yet this time the Triumvirate spoke to the people, with Sargeras at their side. “People of Mac’Aree, may we present to you our savior now, Sargeras” Kil'jaeden's silky voice incited the crowd. Despite the work her group did, it seemed like more people than ever were on board. Those really into it had moved up, while Jen and her group, plus the other reluctant ones had taken up a spot near the back. “Eredar of Argus, I come to you as someone who can make your people the greatest force in this universe.” The crowds noise continued to rumble and like she was possessed, Jen slowly started to make her way into crowds, the noise of her group behind her not even in her mind. “There is an enemy out there, seeking to poison every world out in the cosmos. Me and my Legion come to you with a humble offering. Join our crusade against this foe, and we shall grant your people awesome and unfathomable power, none of which this world has ever seen.” Jen slowly pushed her way through the crowd, staring at the stage. The energy coming off the stage invading her senses, causing her to creep closer and closer. She didn't even notice that Velen had basically left as soon as the speech had started and was missing, though it seemed like most of this crowd didn't either. “I know there are those among you not completely sold on this idea, some maybe have been lied to about what this power can give.” He looked down to the remaining Duumvirate. The current forms they had were shedded weeks ago, ever since the initial meeting. Their normal forms were just an illusion and what they turned into was awe inspiring.Kil’jaedens muscular sculpted form was warped into an even stronger form. Out of his toned back sprouted large, leathery wings. His face was more defined, his eyes burned fel green, and the smirk he looked down at the crowd with pierced right into Jen, her heart fluttering. He grew in size, towering over everyone. Perhaps the most defining feature was his skin hue, changing from a moderate light blue into a deep crimson, really defining the muscles he had inherited. Similarly, Archimonde grew larger, more muscular, but a lot stronger looking than Kil’jaeden. His hands flared with Fel magic as he effortlessly conjured up a fel explosion, careening across the sky and exploding in a sickly emerald flare, the crowd again erupting.  
Jen stood in the crowd, unable to take her eyes off of the two. She always had a secret crush on the both of them, even as a little girl, but now it was less about a crush and more about a lust for what they had become. Not only was her fixation on their physical appearance and how infinitely attracted to them she was, she had her own sense of inadequacy skyrocket. How dare Velen refuse this. How dare they work to take this away from their people. Not only was her fixation on them, but on how she could become even more powerful than them. “Now you see what I offer you, what power we can give you. These are your leaders, they accepted my call, now will you?” Velen had totally slipped her mind as the Legion cruiser began to warp in. had she turned around, she would have noticed the group in the back had long gone, simply abandoning her, as they all rushed towards the vessels. Archimonde and Kil’jaeden went ahead as Sargeras left on his own, seemingly leaving everything in the pairs hands. Jen and the others were swiftly divided and sent aboard different ships, the vessels plaguing the skies above Mac’Aree.

She and all the other ‘recruits' were brought up into their individual vessels. Here, the would infuse them with raw fel energy which warped them into "Man'ari" in her tongue. Many of them simply died in the process, but the others were reborn into something grim. The process was quite efficient, though something felt off to her. She passed by Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, who both scowled at her and had nodded to her escorts. They seemed to deliberately keep her away from just any of the chambers. She was brought into a private chamber, which looked similar to the small ones outside, but was seemingly for more powerful rituals. She was brought to the larger device and tossed on top by the guards, who promptly left. Green bindings appeared and held her in place. Soon Kil’jaeden and Archimonde appeared into view, standing on either side of her. "We know who you are Jenovaar. You tirelessly worked against this effort in the service of the traitor, yet here you are on the vessel, eager to join us." Jen wiggled in her bindings, scared, but excited at what was going to happen, her body burning with desire from the fel energy coming off the two handsome Man’ari. “This sudden change of heart compels me to tell you a little bit of a secret. WHen infused with the fel energy, focus on your desires, what you really want, and your body will become the reflection of that.” She smirked as the two left, Archimonde turning around. “Just because we are nice to you now, doesn't mean there won't be consequences later. They both left, leaving Jen alone in her thoughts. She thought back to her youth. She wanted to be strong, beautiful, sexy, and in power. All her life she was alone, she wanted companionship, she wanted power, to be in control, to forge her own path. She opened her eyes and felt agonizing pain. Soon, Fel energy rushed into her body, essentially rewriting her DNA. Her body was wrenched back and forth as every part was being pulled and reused in different places in order to shape her into what she wanted to be. Soon enough, the sensation ended and the bindings dropped. She soon up and almost collapsed. She looked down at her naked body, seeing herself for what she wanted. She quickly found her reflection and looked at herself. Though she looked incredible, her eyes flared a sickly green. However, Archimonde's words heeded true. In an effort of humiliation, perhaps from Kil’jaeden invading her thoughts about her feelings towards the pair, the transformation included a curse. In the process of rewriting her DNA into the body and form she wanted, her reproductive system was rewritten to that of a Males. This was the first moment of regret.

 

After her transformation, she willfully served the Burning Legion. Now able to back up her great speaking with new attributes, she quickly rose through the ranks and soon became a commander under a harsh Annihilan. Under him, she led forces across countless worlds in the name of Sargeras. Once they found a world that he wanted to destroy, they would often come and wash over the world, destroying everything in their path (More gruesome details in a different tab at some point.) At first, the killing excited her, probably as a result of the Fel energy. She kept going and going, her stamina never waning and conquest never slowing down. However, after doing so for millennia, she began to grow bored. Still, she didn't stop, as others that had grown a consciousness had been swiftly made examples of. Though she wasn't one of them, she just grew tired of stomping over easy targets. She wanted to get out, but did not know how. It was not until the Azeroth invasions that she figured it out. Though there was a large-scale demonic invasion, Jen was not present there. She did, however, hear of the first large scale Legion defeat. She knew how made they were and knew they would need more people to go back. When it was discovered that the Draenei had crashed there, she quickly offered her name up to go and help destroy her former people. Being in her position, she was told to go meet up with Sironas and plan together. Sargeras was not that foolish though.

As Jen prepared to leave, he sent some of his elite troops after her to end her. She had not covered her tracks well enough and people found out that she was planning to escape. She battled and snuck her way to one of the Legion battleships and was able to stow away and get close enough to Azeroth to make it there. She teleported to Bloodmyst Island and made the trip to the Exodar. It was at this point that Sargeras let her go. He sapped the power from her body, losing all of her power. Her looks were permanent, however. Being in the Legion, she was granted ‘immortality', in that her life was extremely long and that she would stay young. Once the power was sapped from her though, her body aged up quite a bit. Still, her body's age would stay the same, just not at her twenties. Her hair, which up to this point had been blonde, had turned completely white. Her eyes had lost a lot of green, but were still mainly green. Her skin color deepened to a dark purple and her body aged to the mid 40's. She was still over 10 feet tall though, but could and usually shrunk herself down in normal settings. She struggled along the path, now in her new current form. Upon arrival, she was immediately recognized and taken into custody. She was brought before Velen. Though he had every right to have her executed on the spot, he searched in her soul and still found a shred of light. He was able to purify almost all of the Fel energy from her body. Though almost all the energy was taken out, her body still remained corrupted. She still calls herself a "Man'ari Eredar" because of this, as she feels her life started in Eredar society and she grew up through the Legion. He accepted her back into their people, though many still hold a grudge against her to this day, rightly so. 

Velen recommended that she go and help the Argent Dawn out in Eastern Plaguelands to begin her new life, as they needed help. She decided to start her life by just helping people out. Upon arriving there, she was met with an onslaught of a scourge. She fought valiantly, but was mortally wounded. Since she is a demon, a death would have spelled utter doom for her. Rather than being resurrected from the dead like other Death Knights making her cold and undead, her spirit was brought back from the Nether into her body after having almost gone into a coma. Having a demonic background, the Lich King wasn't able to control her like the others, which he knew. Still, she sparred and trained with the Death Knights, so he let it go for now. Like a Death Knight, she learned to use magic along with sword fighting. It was here she became adept at using a 2 handed sword in combat and augmenting her sword play with Fel magic, rather than a traditional Death Knight tool kit. She helped them purge the Scarlet Crusade and once the Battle of Lights Hope came along, she initially went. However, once she saw the Death Knights true purpose, she didn't fight the forces of the light. Realizing she didn't want to destroy the good people of her new home, she simply stayed back. After the battle ended and the Ashbringer was purified, she stumbled upon something. The old Corrupted Ashbringer had left behind some sort of presence of its old power. Taking it, she had a blade forged to augment her powers, like a rune blade for Fel magic, and used the power to augment it further. This created her ‘Corrupted Ashbringer', rather not the real sword, just a very powerful blade suited to her skill set.

After this, she decided to go help out the Alliance's since that's who her people now aligned with. It was around the time for the Northrend campaign and she had quickly enlisted. Never being able to join the original Vindicators, she thought it would be exciting to join a new campaigned and put her skills to the test. She saw some initial combat, but since her combat style was rather unconventional, she was instead sent to Zul'drak to do guard duty. All throughout the campaign, she got bounced around from post to post. Instead of dealing with combat, she dealt with sexist men, catcalls, secret fight clubs after hours, and many more things. By the end, she was tired of it all and decided to never join the military again, if she could help it. As soon as someone told them that the Lich King was dead, she set off back to civilization.

She stills enjoy the occasional campaign, but her life is now dedicated to mercenary work. She also discovered Goldshire and a crew in which she sails with and enjoys the company of frequently. Between missions she is often found at the inn, committing acts of debauchery. She continued to do mercenary work, able to build up a lot of money through work for nobility, as well as extorting them through blackmail. This was easy when a lot of the noble families tended to be extremely kinky in the bedroom. Once the Draenor campaign started though, she was right back into it. She was given a plot of land to start her own expedition, through an act of pretending she knew the lands well. She is currently setting up a garrison in Draenor, while still coming to the Inn for the dark engagements she frequently makes.

As the campaign on Draenor dwindled and the Iron Horde and ultimately the Legion was defeated, everyone began to pack up and head home as the actual denizens of the world cleaned up the mess left behind. Jen was forced to leave the garrison she established, partly because the campaign was over, but also because the king finally figured out what his funding was going towards. Though she was glad to head home, a part of her remained behind in Draenor, a world she never knew, but at the same time the only one she ever knew. Regardless, troubling events were in store for her future. When the Legion invaded Draenor, Eredar were part of the invasion force for the first time in years. Not only had Jen been running from the Legion, but had to actively avoid confrontation, else she could be brought back and probably be tortured for all eternity for her betrayal. To make matters worse, she was called upon to fight in Tanaan. While defeating demons, already too close for her, she noticed someone who she knew. A disciple of the one now called ‘Velhari', this former comrade also picked out Jen, seemingly able to smell her fel scent from far away. The remaining energy in her seemed to keep her bound to the Legion, realizing this too late. Thankfully, she was able to overpower this foe and then promptly stopped getting involved with Legion activities. She recognized how dangerous it was to keep this energy as a part of her, but she needed to in order to defeat the Legion when they invaded again.

25,022: Jenovaar is born on the rural outskirts of Mac’aree on the planet Argus. The younger sister of Enaariel.

25,017: Jen and her sister explore a Talbuk cave, gain a family pet. Jen explores her father's study.

25,014: Enaariel returns home for the last time, Jen never see her again.

25,007: Ventures into Mac’aree for the first time. Could not make it in the military caste, joined the Conservatory for a year where she met Archimonde for the first time and also leaves that. Joins up with Velen’s group and begins charity work around Mac’aree for the next few years. Jen is stood up by Deruun in this time, but becomes close friends with Aralus, though the feeling is friendly.

25,004: Met Beluun for the first time doing charity work. The two hit it off immediately, got close, and then drifted apart after Beluun confessed her love for Jen and made the situation awkward between them. Never talked again before the Legion came.

25,000: Sargeras arrives and corrupts a bulk of the population. Jen, under the impression of improving her body and personality, coupled with a lust for power, abandons her people as they leave the planet. While the Legion remakes Argus, corrupting its World soul and making it into the home base for the Legion, Jen is infused with Fel energy and corrupted into a Man’ari. As a punishment for first defiling the Legion and a measure to keep her in line, Archimonde and Kil’jaeden warp her transformation. They give her a deadly form, muscular, able to channel magics like anyone, a fearsome size, horrifying and powerful wings, stunning beauty, but at the cost of her desire to become a loving wife and mother by cursing her with a male reproductive system.

25,005-25,001: Training for the Legion began for Jenovaar. Killed many times as she was bred to be the perfect fighter, she was taught the finer point of becoming a good fighter for Sargeras. Martial training, spell training, interrogation. Jen was pushed over into death to achieve these, but out of this she became stronger. Jen is dropped off on a planet with an army and becomes a fighting force for the first time. Helps destroy this planet, gets a taste of killing for the first time. Brought into service under the Annihilon Golganoron. 

23,487: First mission Jenovaar was given to lead on her own. Though members were lost, she was successful enough to be given more and more assignments frequently. During one such assignment the Man’ari Mayaara was assigned to her group. Though she was a veteran in terms of her skill and age, she respected the younger member of the Legion. Jen, looking to learn as much as possible, got close to her and gained more experience. What she gained mostly was a finer appreciation for the sensual side. The two made love for the missions they were allowed to partake in together throughout the years, until assigned apart. The most important thing she did was take the girls virginity and change the course of her life forever.

19,678: Reunited with Aralus for the first time. Friendship is still there, but some love lost as the two of them had spent too much time apart and grown apart. Brought together to destroy the Void moon under Ethereal control, causing the final death of Aralus. Sent back under the service of the Annihilon. Starts to become disillusioned.

17,452: Given her own ship, Jenovar took a crew to an ice planet on the edge of the universe. Here, another Man’ari, Yafeera, began showing her what the broader and more important strike teams did. They went into the small village disguised and through subterfuge, made love with different inhabitants, and getting the villages to turn on one another before letting the army come in and destroy the planet. Unsolicited sex become a favourite pastime of the Man’ari, and Yafeera and her made love whenever they could.

15,898: Drulvaxas comes in after Jen’s team fails. Jen is taken away from her crew and reassigned to the standard army, not before raping her. DIssolution continues as she takes her sexual frustration out on male and female alike.

13,641: While serving the Legion, Jen begins to look out for Drulvaxas. Doing her own snooping, she found a Fel Lord in his ranks looking to overtake him. KNowing the power this Fel Lord had, Jen simultaneously played her and the Nathrezim. Feeding information to Drulvaxas that she took from bedding the muscular and rare female Fel Lord, she finally had proven unwavering loyalty to the Legion and was left off of people's radars as the Fel Lord was given a permanent death.

11,000: Jen’s return to individual assignments was cut short as the Legion began mobilizing for a single offensive. First time Azeroth began to be introduced into her life.

10,000: War of the Ancients happens on Azeroth. Jen is forced to pick up the slack of the fight against the Void as a large portion of the Legion’s forces are with Archimonde on Azeroth and the rest with Kil’jaeden hunting the Draenei. She came to a planet that ended up having a weak old god. Her hand picked team of veterans fought bravely, though most perished along with the Void entity. The Man’ari Jeskaal and her would use the down time after the mission while the rest of the Legion was busy to stay on the planet a bit longer on their own.

7956: Jen had finally assembled her team of friends and was given her own vessel to go across the stars unhindered. Each of her crew members, the ones she had shared beds with in the past, became her closest friends in the Legion. These thousands of years post War of the Ancients were her most favourite memories as they only ever went after the Void. 

7955: Massive discovery for the Legion. The world soul of Argus could be used as a conduit for demon souls to return to. Jen lost her crew and vessel as they were dispersed into armies. The Legion, better able to regenerate as a unit, began marshalling as one set army again. More dissolution from Jen.

7954-5691: Jen is reassigned to a prison world. For those years she interrogated, defiled, and took care of the Legion’s prisoners. During this time Archimonde summoned her to his private retreat and the two made love over a long week as she encouraged him to go after Azeroth again, if only for some ulterior motives. During her time in the prison she had time to really think about her place in the Legion and began to sow the seeds of her escape while continuing to serve.

5690-12: For the next either thousand years, the glory days of the Legion were back. Azeroth was no longer their target for the moment and the hunt for world souls and the Void continued. Bickering amongst the leaders with what to do increased. Archimonde preferred going after Azeroth, Kil’jaeden still chased the Draenei, and Sargeras was annoyed they were separating from the true goals. Jen was killed many more times and killed and raped more and more.

12: Jen is summoned by lieutenant of Kil’jaeden. The Draenei were confirmed to be on the planet of Draenor and though the Legion had their own plans in how to destroy them, she was needed for a mission. There had been a Draenei in Talador that was being pesky and she needed to go in on a solo mission to take care of her without compromising the greater mission. Jen accepted.

12 Jen, having observed for years and crafted a perfect disguise, infiltrates the village. Posing as a woman she had tracked and killed and crafted a backstory of for why she was gone, she integrated herself into the village.

11: After being around for years, she had began to make her moves. The champion of the village, Demaaria, hadn’t been able to locate her and Jen began to befriend her.

11: A local woman found out Jen’s true nature. In order to stop her from foiling it all, Jen took her in her own bed, blackmailing the widow with her pregnancy vs telling on her. The child would become important to her later in life.

11-5: Slowly, over the course of a few years, Jen manipulated the feelings of this champion. She sowed mistrust in her with regards to her ancestors choices, parents decisions, and gave her the option to join the Legion. Of course, they made love to seal the pact. Demaaria left the village with Jen and joined the Legion, becoming a powerful ally of them even for longer than Jen would remain. 

Year 0

Year 21: Still reeling from a failure on Draenor for the most part, Kil’jaeden remained on his hunt for the Draenei. Archimonde, at odds with his brother, marshalled his own forces and began a second invasion on Azeroth. Ultimately being defeated, the Legion was proving inept at taking Azeroth, causing a ripple through the ranks. Jen was the complete opposite, finding that a planet that could withstand the might of the Legion, began to become ever so infatuated with this planet.

Year 26: Five years of preparing to leave and the final straw came. The Draenei had reportedly crashed on Azeroth. In a daring escape, almost costing her own life, Jen defected from the Legion and crash landed on Azuremyst island. Captured by the Draenei, she was brought before Velen. He allowed her to live, though she would have to prove herself. He suggested to help fight the scourge in the Eastern Kingdoms. Jen wrote him a letter as she departed. Her body remained as it did when she joined the Legion, but cut off from the true energy of Sargeras, her wings rapidly deteriorated and her form shrunk to an average Draenei height on the very tall side. Her command of fel energy was very limited.

Year 26-27:Travels across Azeroth to the Eastern Kingdoms and eventually the Eastern Plaguelands. On the way she found ridicule amongst most people, and was shunned for the most part. On her way through the Arathi Highlands she tumbled into an inn on a rainy night and through the eyes of an innocent child, found the first softened heart of someone in the world that didn’t seem to hate her. Spurned on by this at least, she continued on. Though most didn't trust her, once she began her killing of Undead, battle melted mistrust for the moment. Her first battle on Azeroth was not in her favor and the Man’ari almost tasted true death for the first time. Like all the other fallen soldiers, she was brought to Acherus to be raised, but as she wasn’t truly dead, only her spirit was returned to her before being stolen and swallowed up by the Legion which now hunted her. She trained alongside the Death Knights, recovering her martial skills as well as some finer command over Fel magic. She would go on to assist the Death Knights, but not participate in their final battle. The Lich King held no sway over her mind and so she watched from afar as the Death Knights were humiliated and brought into their respective faction ties. After this battle, she found a fragment of the corrupted Ashbringer left behind by the purification of the blade. Returning to Acherus, she used the rune forge to craft a mighty Fel blade that could be augmented by her own command of Fel energy, and applying this fragment of power, her blade took on the guise of the Corrupted sword, but it was merely an illusion of the actual blade she had underneath.

Year 27: Not being able to join an army before, Jen jad very jaded views of what a military campaign was like. Upon her return to civilization, she found that everyone had made their way to the far north to put an end to the Lich King and the Scourge. After enlisting, she saw a bit of combat before her brutal Burning Legion style of combat began to worry the troops. Instead, the Alliance sent her to the Argent Crusade. There, she was assigned a post in which she maintained a makeshift Troll ruin built into a guard tower, to watch ghouls in the area. Many nights were spent sitting alone in this tower, thinking, doing nothing to help the war effort. On the off chance she had days off, those were spent with men cat calling her, only to insult her demonic visage, underground fight clubs, and bad ale in frozen basements of troll structures. It was one night in a fight club she met a Draenei priestess who watched her win a scrap. She became a shining beacon in her horrible time and when time afforded her, she met with Jen in her lonely tower and they spent the knight in cathartic discussion about the issues the two had, divulging secrets, and becoming very close. A week after the two admitted their feelings and made love, she was summoned to Icecrown for the final push against the Lich King. Jen was forced to stay and received a letter once the war ended that she had perished. The final nail in the coffin, Jen delisted and never went into organized combat ever again. Before the time was done however, Jen had found a Blood Knight working in the Crusade. This Elf had curiously looked out for Jen and by the end of the campaign, Jen had taken a liking to her. After chatting with Elf, learning the story of Ally, she relieved her from duty and adopted her as a pseudo daughter of sorts. The two would be close friends and learn from each other for years.

Year 27-28: Returning home, with little aim in the world, Jenovaar set out to explore Azeroth. Quickly, she found out that it was a task that she wouldn't be able to very easily due to the stigma around her. Upon exploration of Stormwind, she found a lodge full of mercenary’s doing licenced contracts. Through this vehicle, she was able to explore the world at her leisure. Her first contract brought her to the Barrens. Booking passage out of Booty Bay, she spent the night in the jovial town that was celebrating the end of the campaign in Northrend. She proved herself in arm wrestling to a vulgar Orc, and earned the favor of another. She invited Jen to stay the night with her and the two brutish figures let faction and historical tensions down for an evening. This was when Jen really began to understand the Alliance and Horde conflicts and how silly they were. Over the coming months into years, she would continue to travel the world doing contracts.

Year 28: Disaster on Azeroth! The world was shaken by the Cataclysm and now more than ever the denizens of Azeroth required the aid of freelance workers. Jen continued her work, including clearing out Fargodeep mines, heading into Desolace to be rid new growth, and down into places like Un’goro and Uldum to fight the elemental onslaughts. All along the way, Jen worked her reputation place by place, person by person, and finding people to at least prove wrong. Many one of lovers as rewards were had, as well as week or month long flings that ended in rejection or death, as this was a tumultuous time. Though her reputation improved, their was still a long way to go. It was here as well that Jen learned about nobility for the first time. An acquaintance at the lodge told her about ludicrous business deals that could be made outside of the sanctioned lodge. The nobility, who were more scummy and underhanded than anyone in the criminal underworld, paid top dollar for the services of any willing to help move their name. Jen worked both sides, getting as much coin as possible and amassing quite a hefty sum of money for herself. However, one contract escalated to the point of having her kidnap kids, and so she ended those ties and took her money and vowed to keep herself legal from now on.

Year 30: As the world went to Pandaria, Jen stayed home. Spending love is in the air alone in Goldshire, and New Years in Gadgetzan, she learned a lot more about the world while continuing to spread her name. During this time she found herself in Felwood. A contract sent her there, as there was a demonic infestation in the area once again. After speaking to the locals, she tracked the infestation to Jaedenar and put an end to the demons in the area. The locals, delighted in the saving, invited Jen to stay the night in their small village. A local Priestess of Elune, ancient and wise, invited the demoness in for tea. There she offered wisdom and a conversation free from the confines of prejudice. It was here the Priestess shared the story of how another came through these lands years ago. An Elf, with the fury of Elune herself, that protected the village for years until it eventually died. Though the village died, the stories became legend in the local area. Enthralled by the tale of such a warrior and having her be compared to such a hero of folklore was an honor for Jen. She spent the night on her own before heading back. She spent the rest of the Pandaria campaign doing more contracts.

Year 31: With the emergence of a new Iron Horde from an alternate Draenor, Jen was summoned at once. Lying about her past to most people, she was given funding to establish an Alliance outpost, which she did. However, wanting to have Ally in her life more and a place away from prying eyes, she also slowly began to use funds to build herself a secluded estate in the middle of nowhere. It would become a homestead for herself and Ally, plus any of their allies and somewhere for the Man;ari to get away from society. By the time it was noticed, Jen was able to use the rest of her own money to finish making this home. In order to avoid death at the gallows, Jen returned to Draenor and helped lead a successful campaign against the Iron Horde and later the Burning Legion. The Burning Legion’s arrival on Draenor, as well as Archimonde’s shook Jen to the core. The champion of Draenor, the one she had recruited years ago, had learned Jenovaar was here and a long cat and mouse chase turned into a brutal duel in which Jen almost lost. She quickly left Draenor, but the feeling of the Legion being so near to her shook her and she secluded herself in her new home for awhile.

Year 32: Jen has been in her estate for months, reflecting on the Legion, thinking about her past life and knowing that the Legion was coming to Azeroth soon. Their presence on Draenor all but confirmed that. After calming down, she got back into merc work, stealing the contract of a guy that wronged her in the past, and becoming a little more regular amongst locals. Once the felstorm opened above the tomb, Jen felt the Fel awaken in her bones and new they were coming. She tagged along to the Broken shore, meeting after all these years Beluun, her old friend from Argus who she didn't have mutual feelings for at the time. The girl was a warped Man’ari assassin created by Kil’jaeden to bring her back, feeding on the emotions the girl shared, twisting the knife of betrayal. Jen escaped that day and assisted with bringing Dalaran to the Broken Isles. Once there, she quickly found enemies with the Illidari who wouldn't trust a Man’ari in the slightest. After unfortunately slaying one, Jen was met with the execution of Beluun by Kil’jaeden. Thought it broke her spirits to see a girl whom she may have loved in another life perish, Jen emotionally recovered in order to invade the Tomb. Assisting the heroes, she helped replace the pillars and battled Kil’jaeden. The fighting was tough, yet the heroes were winning. In an effort to save himself, Kil’jaeden brought the party to Argus where he used the power of the world soul to make him nigh invincible. What he did not account for was the renewed strength of the warrior he made some 25,000 years ago as well. Now with proximity to the world soul, Jenovaar resumed her full form, growing a foot, unfurling her wings, and rallying the warriors to end the Deceiver. When the party safely returned home, Illidan created a rift between the world, challenging Azeroth into ending the Burning Legion once and for all.

Now with renewed might, Jenovaar was given passage to her home aboard the Vindicaar to prove herself one last time against the very empire she had helped build. Upon arriving, she took her own time to explore Mac’aree. Only the city remained, and so her trip to her old home was met with a vast ocean of nothingness, but exploring the ruined homeworld only renewed her sense of justice. She explored her old Conservatory, the ruins of the houses she helped build for the poor, and even found the home of Beluun. Inside, amazingly untouched and buried in the ground, was a chest and journal. Reading it she found that Beluun had loved the plain old Jen not only as a friend, but even of something more. She was jealous of Aralus, knowing that even if she thought it was friends, that she knew he was madly in love with Jen also. Jen, finally knowing that she threw a life away with people that loved her and gotten killed because of her, remained on Mac’aree for a week in sorrow re-evaluating herself. The spirits of her past, including Deruun, haunted her physically and in catharsis she slew the vestiges of a life long gone. The past almost buried, she helped slay the Legion in Antorus and let others take the victory for the death of her tortured world soul and the imprisonment of that mad Titan. The destruction of Argus washed Fel energy through her form. No longer required to be in the proximity of Argus, once the world was sealed behind after the Vindicaar brought everyone home, Jen remained as fel corrupted as ever, but it was her penance. This was her, the life she lived now, with the past firmly dead and destroyed.

Year 32: The need for self reflection took Jen and while the world celebrated the defeat of the Legion, the conclusion was far from over. Ever since defecting she had dreamed of this moment, yet felt empty. The world she now called home still rejected her, the land was still scarred by the blade of her former master, and the work was far from over. Pledging herself to new pursuits, she decided Azeroth was her home, the Draenei her people, and she would work for them now. She wrote a letter to herself, in which she promptly burned, and began to go out into the world once again.

Year 33: Jen receives a letter from a historian in the Exodar. Wanting to hear her tale and add it to the archives, Jen returns a letter of thanks before heading to the Draenei capital. Here, though still eyed, she at least is able to gain the recognition of those that matter and add her tale to the history books of her people. While on Kalimdor, she makes her way to Silithus to see what she can do about the blade. She learns about the rising faction conflict from a young SI:7 agent she beds for a few nights and vows to stay away from it all. Finding herself back in Stormwind, she finds little merc contracts as many resources are being allocated towards discovering this new resource instead. Down on her luck, Jen wanders into a local tavern and through an interesting conversation with an equally interesting Druid, finds herself on a boat to Northrend as the world is about to erupt in war.


End file.
